KOF - Cuentos de Navidad
by Baico
Summary: La vida amorosa puede llegar a ser algo complicada en estas fechas, especialmente para estas parejas que tienen que pasar por ciertos problemas y obstáculos para poder declararse a la persona deseada... y el ambiente de la navidad plasmado en una fiesta no ayuda a facilitar las cosas. Parejas múltiples: (AshxBetty, AthenaxKensou, K'xKula, RockxNinon, IorixLeona, KyoxYuki, etc etc.)
1. Ash y Elisabeth

**Considerando las fechas en las que estamos… ¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Cada capítulo estará centrado en una pareja en específico y no está relacionado con la historia del juego (osea, tienen poderes pero no se ubica en ningun juego realmente).**

 **Disfrutenlo y pasen las fiestas con felicidad.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "¿Eres un hombre o no?"**

 **.**

South Town, una ciudad simple pero hermosa y colorida ciudad, adornada con la nieve y los bellos colores de la navidad: Rojo y Verde… justo los colores que lo "representaban".

Ash Crimson caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, totalmente abrigado y con un par de bolsas que llevaba casi a cuestas. Acababa de volver de sus compras navideñas y escoger los regalos para sus amigos había sido algo dificil, especialmente por el camino de regreso.

—La próxima vez trataré de comprar regalos mas pequeños. — dijo para si mismo. Se detuvo un rato para soltar la carga y frotarse las manos, hacía frío y el abrigo no era muy cálido según él. Dispuesto a apurar su calefacción optó por usar su fuego verde para calentarse más rápido.

—Bueno, sigamos. — dijo al momento de retomar su camino hacia su casa con las bolsas.

Mientras caminaba un sujeto se acercó a él provocando que soltara un bufido, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar…

—Disculpe bella dama, pero si me permite yo cargaré con las bolsas. — dijo el hombre quitándose su sombrero en un gesto de caballerosidad, pero sobre todo galantería.

Ash volteó a verlo algo fastidiado y repitió una frase que comenzaba a aburrirle…

—Gracias… pero soy hombre. — el resultado era algo obvio: el hombre se disculpó y prosiguió con su camino mientras que el rubio volvió a caminar hacia su hogar.

Durante el camino algo comenzó a preocuparle, y no era el como reaccionaría Betty con su regalo, el estaba seguro de que le encantaría… el problema era justamente él, su apariencia afeminada. En los últimos cinco días había sido confundido con una mujer dieciseis veces y eso le empezaba a hartar.

Llegó a su casa y entró, el calor del hogar lo obligó a quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en un gancho que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Llevó las bolsas a la mesa del living y sacó lo que había comprado, era el momento de envolver los regalos.

Minutos después de haber empezado ya llevaba envueltos los regalos para Shen y Duo Lon, sin embargo se detuvo casi a la mitad del regalo para Betty; el recuerdo del último malentendido lo dejó pensando sobre si mismo, ¿y si Betty no lo consideraba un hombre y por eso lo trataba solo como un amigo? Ese pensamiento no le dejó terminar su labor, sino que tomó su celular y marcó el número de Shen.

El sonido del aparato se escuchó por tres segundos antes de sentir que alguien contestaba la llamada.

— _¿Si?, ¿Quién es?_ — se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Shen? Soy Ash, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. — dijo sonando algo preocupado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el chino.

— _¿Qué, acaso te me vas a declarar?_ — dijo a modo de broma.

—¡Esto es serio!

— _Lo siento, lo siento. Nos vemos en el "Pao Pao Café" en 5 minutos._ — dijo antes de colgar.

Ash terminó de envolver todos los regalos antes de salir hacia el lugar de encuentro.

 **0-0-("PAO PAO CAFÉ")-0-0**

El rubio se sintió algo culpable al pedirle ayuda a su amigo **(muy raro en él)** solo por un problema de amores. Ese sentimiento solo empeoró al ver que tambien estaban Duo Lon y su hermana Xiao en el café.

Se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos dispuesto a hablar del tema que los había llevado ahí.

—Y bien… ¿de qué querías hablar? — empezó a hablar Shen con algo de curiosidad.

Ash vio a los tres chinos cuidadosamente antes de comenzar a relatar su problema.

—Necesito que me ayuden a prepararme para esta noche y poder conquistar a Betty.

Los tres se confundieron con esa petición, ¿Ash Crimson pidiendo ayuda? Algo no cuadraba ahí.

—A ver, un momento… ¿exactamente cómo podemos ayudarte? — dijo Duo Lon exigiendo una explicación del porqué de su ayuda.

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente por lo que iba a decir.

—Es que he llegado a la conclusión de que soy demasiado afeminado para conquistar a Betty. Por eso necesito su ayuda. — por alguna razón se sintió mas seguro luego de hablar.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar en el que se encontraban, silencio que no duró mucho pues Shen golpeó la mesa mientras se paraba, parecía indignado.

—¿Qué clase de suposición es esa?, ¿acaso te consideras demasiado delicado como para protegerla de cualquier peligro incluso cuando tu mismo has causado varios? — comenzó a cuestionar al francés mientras este trataba de responderle sin éxito —¿Acaso vas a dejar que la sociedad te tache de travesti y parte del "todes" cuando ambos sabemos que no es verdad?, ¿vas a permitirlo?

—No.

—¡MÁS FUERTE! — exigió con tono de general.

—¡NO!

—¿Vas a permitir que tu aspecto te impida conseguir a la mujer que amas…?, ¡Dime…! ¿Eres un hombre o no? — antes de que Ash pudiese contestar, el chino soltó una risa ahogada —Pffff hahaha, por tu cara no parece. — dijo entre risas provocando que Duo y Xiao contuvieran la risa.

—¡Shen! — dijo en un tono de colegiala japonesa, algo que no ayudaba a proteger su orgullo.

Una vez pasadas las risas, la única mujer del grupo **(la única de verdad XD)** se dirigió a el rubio con la intención de darle unas palabras de apoyo.

—Tranquilo, te ayudaremos. — dijo con un tono de tranquilidad y seguridad que ayudaron a devolverle la esperanza al rubio.

Ambos chinos asintieron dando a entender que lo apoyaban.

El plan: "Devolviendole la masculinidad a Ash Crimson" comenzaba.

 **0-0-(ESA NOCHE, EN LA FIESTA)-0-0**

La fiesta iba sin problemas: personas hablando, algunos bailando, comiendo, bebiendo… todos conocidos y similares, con algunos se llevaba bien y con otros no tan bien. Fue en ese momento que algo le hizo click en la cabeza… ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio invitaría a todos los participantes y ex-peleadores de King of Fighters!? Algunos aún le guardaban rencor por lo de Saiki y la puerta **(de la cual milagrosamente salió ileso)** , mientras que otros practicamente ni lo conocían. Pero no le importaba realmente, era una fiesta de noche buena y tenía que aprovecharla.

Buscó con la mirada entre la muchedumbre y se detuvo cuando la vió, tan hermosa como siempre sino es que mas: vestía un hermoso vestido azul ligeramente ajustado y sin mangas sujeto al cuello dandole un toque de collar. Llevaba puestos unos aretes colgantes y una pulsera en la mano izquierda, ambos de color blanco platinado.

—Se ve preciosa ¿no? — dijo Shen apareciendo de la nada y tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

—No aparezcas así, casi me da un infarto.

—Error. — dijo de forma ligeramente extraña — Tienes que decir: "Me asustaste", nada mas.

Ash recordó lo que le habían dicho al mediodía, durante la fiesta debía comportarse más varonil para demostrar que era un hombre ante Elisabeth. El problema era que la costumbre no le permitía actuar como debía.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. — dijo casi fríamente, consiguiendo un resultado favorable.

—Esa expresión estuvo mucho mejor. — dijo el chino levantandole un pulgar en señal de felicitación —¿Tu que opinas Lon?

El aludido hizo acto de presencia con un plato vacío de pastel.

—En mi opinión, diría que puede funcionar, aunque sigo sin estar realmente seguro de si esto es necesario. — dijo mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

—¿Qué?, tu fuiste el que dijo que Ash debía actuar mas varonil.

—Si, pero…

La conversación se detuvo ahí cuando la voz de Betty hizo acto de presencia.

—Hola chicos. — dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola. — respondieron los tres, siendo Ash a quien mas se le notó el cambio de tono, se escuchaba mas serio.

—¿Ash?, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves algo decaído. — dijo acercándose al rubio con una mirada preocupada, cosa que ronrojó ligeramente al chico.

—Si, estoy bien, tranquila. — respondió tratando de hablar como Kyo Kusanagi, cosa que logró pero sin convencer realmente a la joven mujer.

—De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. — dijo antes de ser llamada por Mai y las demás chicas para hablar.

—Esa respuesta se oyó convincente; bien hecho. — dijo Duo Lon para después agarrar un vaso y beber de él.

—Un momento… ¿no dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo? — cuestionó Shen al sentirse confundido por la acción de Lon.

—Dije que no me parecía correcto un comportamiento frío. Algo mas adolescente podría encajar mejor.

En esos momentos, Ash comenzaba a sentirse como un títere; parecía que lo manipulaban para que actuara de cierta manera… y no le gustaba.

Xiao Lon notó aquel detalle y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Chicos, creo que se están pasando con eso de decirle cómo debe actuar.

Ambos chinos voltearon a ver a Crimson quien los veía ligeramente decepcionado, ellos habían prometido ayudarlo y parecía que no llegaban a ningún lado.

—De acuerdo, lo sentimos. — dijo Shen algo arrepentido.

—Muy bien. Ash…— se dirigió a él —¿Qué planeas hacer para declararte a Elisabeth?

El rubio se puso a pensar por unos segundos.

—Bueno… lo ideal sería invitarla a bailar para después hablar con ella.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar en la sala. Parecía que alguien en el cielo quería ayudar al rubio en su conquista.

—Eso si que es oportuno, ahora vé y sácala a bailar. — dijo Shen algo entusiasmado.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando…

—Un hombre no piensa, actúa. — dijo antes de empujarlo en dirección al grupo de mujeres.

El rubio volteó a verlo algo molesto pero se dio cuenta que un empujón era lo que necesitaba para comenzar.

—Con razón siempre te gano en damas. — dijo Duo Lon tomando base en lo que había dicho su amigo. Ese comentario provocó una leve risa en su hermana.

 **0-0-(CON LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

El pequeño grupo hablaba de cuanta cosa saliera al aire: de ropa, de lo que habían hecho aquel día, de hombres, de canciones… de todo, lo más sorprendente era que no forzaban el cambio de tema, éste salía natural. **(en el grupo son: Mai, B. Jennet, Shermie, King, Blue Mary, Leona y Betty.)**

En eso estaban, de charla en charla cuando la ninja notó quien se dirigía hacia ellas.

—Oye Betty…

—¿Qué?

—Ash Crimson viene para acá. — dijo algo emocionada, ya quería ver como concluía esto.

Betty por su parte se sintió inmovil. Estaba incluso más emocionada que sus amigas al saber que Ash caminaba hacia allá, pero era justamente eso lo que la dejó sorprendida… no estaba preparada; esperaba invitarlo ella pero él se le adelantó de sorpresa.

El sonido de los pasos del chico resonaban en su mente a pesar de que la música predominaba en el ambiente; sabía que se acercaba y no sabía como debía reaccionar. Las chicas en cambio parecían cada vez mas emocionadas **(menos Leona, claro está)** al verlo justo detrás de ella.

La voz del rubio casi le provoca un infarto.

—Disculpe bella dama, ¿me permite esta pieza? — dijo Ash haciendo gala de su ensayo previo en su casa, no sabía de donde sacó las fuerzas para hablar de esa forma pero lo logró.

Betty por su parte casi se derrite al oirlo hablar.

—C-claro. — dijo a modo de respuesta a la vez que le daba la mano y se dejaba guíar por el rubio hacia la pista de baile.

—Aay, que emoción, ¿no lo creen chicas? — dijo Mai recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de sus amigas —¿Ahora que me dices ante eso Leona?

La frase quedó en el aire al darse cuenta de que la susodicha no se encontraba con ellas. Se pusieron a buscarla con la mirada hasta que Mary la señaló en la pista de baile junto a quien parecía ser Iori Yagami.

—Supongo que eso cuenta como un "Sí"… — dijo King al ver a la pareja bailar al són de la música —… y en mayúscula.

 **0-0-(CON ASH Y BETTY)-0-0**

Ambos se sentían felices y extraños de distintas maneras:

Ash trataba de no regarla con sus pasos de baile; si bien había practicado en su casa, eso no era realmente suficiente para enfrentar los nervios que lo invadían en estos momentos.

Betty por su parte tenía una sensación extraña de felicidad y confusión debido al comportamiento que había presentado el rubio durante la fiesta.

El baile fue corto, pero ambos lo sintieron largo y duradero.

Tras cambiar de música decidieron alejarse un poco de los demas invitados para hablar un poco. Hablaron de muchas cosas: lo que habían pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, sus anécdotas más recientes y lo que planeaban hacer para el próximo año **(ya saben, cosas que nunca se harán).**

Durante la conversación, Betty se empezaba a dar cuenta de que Ash actuaba mucho más varonil que de costumbre… y no se sentía muy cómoda realmente, no por el hecho de que no le gustara sino que estaba acostumbrada a su personalidad afeminada.

—Ash…— decidió interrumpirlo mientras provocando que el rubio la mirara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? Tu no eres así.

Esas palabras asustaron ligeramente al chico quien trató de calmarse y responder de manera coherente.

—¿Así de que forma?, no entiendo a que te refieres. — dijo en un intento de parecer normal.

—No mientas, sabes de lo que hablo.

Al oir esas palabras, Ash supo que no podía seguir mintiendo. Tenía que decírselo.

—De acuerdo… te lo diré. — tomó aire y soltó un suspiro profundo —Estuve tratando de verme más masculino para ti.

—¿Eh? — estaba algo confundida… ¿"más masculino"?

—Me han confundido con una mujer muchas veces y pensé que tu me tratabas solo como amigo debido a mi aspecto y…— se detuvo un poco antes de tomar la mano de Betty y acercarse a ella —No quería que eso me impidiera decirte que te amo.

Listo, lo había dicho. Ese sentimiento que había nacido hace tantos años finalmente estaba libre.

Betty por su parte sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría, finalmente había escuchado esa frase con la que soñó por tanto tiempo.

Ash vió instintivamente a sus manos entrelazadas, quería ver el lazo que formaban… hasta que vió algo que lo horrorizó.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡me rompí una uña! — exclamó algo molesto… ¿Cómo le había pasado esto así de la nada?

Iba a seguir quejandose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos queriendo arrepentirse de haber actuado como una diva caprichosa frente a la mujer que amaba.

La peliazul lo vió durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de echarse a reir.

—Oye, no te rías.

—Lo siento, es que…— siguió entre risas casi descontroladas —Luego de hacerte el macho durante toda la noche se te arruinó la imagen solo por una uña.

La risa de Betty no ayudaba al rubio a sentirse mejor.

—Betty…

—Pero por eso te amo.

La interrupción de la joven mujer lo dejó perplejo. ¿Había oído mal?, ¿acababa de decir que lo amaba? Quiso decir algo pero fue nuevamente interrumpido, solo que esta vez por un beso de Betty que lo sorprendió.

Cuando se separaron sus miradas estaban conectadas, no había nada mas a su alrededor y eso era lo único que les importaba.

— _(Realmente… ¿me ama?)_

—Ash… siempre te he visto como un hombre, sin importar como te veas o como actúes… para mi siempre serás el hombre que amo.

Tras decir esas palabras, ambos enamorados acercaron sus rostros lentamente para volver a unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

Definitivamente su vida cambiaría para siempre porque ahora estaba más seguro de su propia identidad, ademas de que tenía una hermosa novia acompañandolo y compartiendo su vida.

 **EPÍLOGO:**

Ash y Betty caminaban por las calles de París tomados de la mano y luciendo los regalos que se habían dado la noche anterior.

—Parece que te encantó el regalo. — dijo el rubio viendo a su novia quien vestía un conjunto de sueter azul y pantalones blancos, ambos nuevos en el mercado.

—Igual que a ti. — respondió ella. Ash llevaba puesta una chaqueta bastante abrigada que combinaba los colores rojo y verde, muy navideño.

Continuaron su camino hacia el café donde, al entrar vieron a Athena en la barra con un semblante algo decaído y pensativo, parecía confundida.

Ambos se acercaron a ella con la intención de ayudarla en lo que sea que le estuviese pasando.

—Athena…— dijo Elisabeth llamando la atención de la japonesa —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te pasa algo?

La chica los miró por un rato, ¿podía confiar en ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando en su mente en estos momentos? Bueno… no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Comenzó a hablarles y lo que les dijo sorprendió a la pareja.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **Perdón por el pequeño final abierto pero como ya dije cada capítulo estará centrado en una pareja en específico; además, cada capítulo estará conectado con el resto de una forma distinta (como por ejemplo lo de Athena o lo de Leona)**

 **El próximo capítulo será de Athena y Kensou.**

 **Felíz Navidad.**

 **Chau.**


	2. Athena y Kensou

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, en la mañana de noche buena.**

 **Perdón si me salen algo fuera de personaje, pero trataré de respetarlos lo mas que pueda (ademas, la trama del capítulo funciona como justificación al respecto).**

 **Basta de chachara y comencemos.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: "Salido de la Friendzone"**

 **.**

En las calles de París se podía respirar un aire navideño: los adornos, las vitrinas, las personas con regalos… y la música.

Athena Asamiya caminaba con una mirada preocupante en su rostro. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba orgullosa de su trabajo como cantante, la canción que había estrenado hace pocos días estaba sonando en casi todos los locales a los que iba. Pero no se sentía bien con ella misma y todo comenzó desde la fiesta de la noche anterior.

 **(Flashback)**

South Town, 10:00 PM.

Los Psycho Soldiers acababan de llegar a la fiesta de noche buena luego de haber presentado un concierto navideño por parte de Athena.

El único de los miembros que no había asistido fue el maestro Chin debido a motivos personales; Athena, Kensou, Bao y Momoko asistieron con gusto.

Al ver el salón, quien más se sorprendió por la decoración fue la menor.

—Que bien se ve el lugar. — dijo emocionada.

El ambiente en el lugar era bastante cálido en ambos sentidos, todos conversaban o al menos eso parecía, mientras que la calefacción ayudaba a mejorar el ambiente.

Una vez adentro, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar alguna cara conocida cosa que no fue dificil, el grupo mas grande de personas estaba compuesto justamente por gente que conocían.

—¡Hola a todos! — dijo Athena mientras se acercaba junto a su equipo.

Casi todos los presentes la saludaron, especialmente las chicas quienes respondieron a su saludo con un pequeño y sencillo abrazo.

—Hola Athena, ¿Cómo va todo? — preguntó Mai luego de saludarla.

—Muy bien, el último concierto recaudó bastante dinero y la gente lo disfrutó.

—Eso es obvio, tus conciertos siempre son los mejores. — dijo Kyo al escuchar la pequeña conversación.

Al oir eso la chica mostró una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo, sin embargo Kensou no lo interpretó de esa forma y optó por meterse.

—Claro que son los mejores conciertos, Athena es una diosa cuando se trata de cantar.

—¡Kensou! — la chica lo reprendió al darse cuenta del tono con el que había hablado su amigo; no le pareció amable en lo absoluto.

Yuki se fijó en las verdaderas intenciones del chino por lo que quiso darle un poco de apoyo.

—No seas así con él, seguro malinterpretó algo.

Athena no entendió exactamente a que se refería, lo único que sabía era que su amigo había sido un poco grosero con el Kusanagi.

—Bueno, dejemos de lado este tema y disfrutemos de la fiesta. — dijo Benimaru para luego dirigirse hacia un grupo de chicas, muy seguramente a ligar. El resto del grupo se quedó viendolo fallar a la distancia, algunos hasta se rieron cuando se escuchó una cachetada.

La fiesta continuó sin problemas, y por lo que escuchó hubieron algunos invitados que aprovecharon la oportunidad para el romance.

Sin embargo, algo que le resultó extraño fue el comportamiento de Kensou, mas que nada el dirigido a ella. Exceptuando el malentendido con Kyo, durante todo el día estuvo algo distante con ella, pero no en el sentido de ignorarla o evitarla, mas bien parecía que le daba su espacio cosa que agradecía. Aun así, la duda la carcomía cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había dicho Momoko cuando le preguntó al respecto:

— _¿Por qué Kensou actúa raro?, si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa._

Eso le había dicho, y no ayudaba el tono que había usado… picardía.

Decidida a obtener como mínimo una pista sobre el tema optó por hablar con su amigo **(énfasis doloroso en la palabra "amigo")** al respecto.

Lo encontró junto a Shingo, Bao y… aparentemente Chris.

—Kensou…— lo llamó tratando de no sonar entrometida, por suerte para ella el chico volteó a verla sin mostrar signos de sentirse interrumpido. Al parecer el tema de conversación no era tan importante.

—¿Qué pasa Athena?

— _(Uuy… no había pensado como preguntarle sobre la sorpresa. Vamos Athena; piensa, piensa.)_

—¿Athena?

La japonesa volvió a concentrarse, debía improvisar algo.

— _Etto…_ necesito preguntarte algo.

El chino se mostró confundido pese a que; para sus adentros, su mente se preparaba para celebrar una fiesta por una posible confesión romántica por parte de Athena **(cosa que sabemos perfectamente que no pasará nunca en el canon TTnTT)**

—¿Qué? — preguntó ya algo mas emocionado ante la expectativa.

Athena por otro lado, se sentía algo nerviosa y comenzaba a creer que era una estupidez preguntarle por algo tan obvio como una sorpresa. Pero ya iba a preguntar y no sería justo dejarlo con la duda.

—Nada; te iba a preguntar respecto a la sorpresa que me mencionó Momoko pero ya no tiene importancia.

Esa respuesta provocó un bajón en Kensou que, por suerte logró disimular. En su lugar el chico sabía que no debió haberle dicho a Momoko al respecto, pero eso era punto aparte.

—Ah… ¿eso? No digas que no tiene importancia. Solo espera a que termine la fiesta porque es algo que debo decirte en un ambiente mas privado. — dicho eso, el chino le dio unas palmadas al hombro y volvió con el grupo para reintegrarse a la charla.

Por desgracia para Athena, la respuesta que recibió no la dejó tranquila por el resto de la fiesta… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle que no podía hablar en público?

— _(¿Será que…? No, no, no… el es mi amigo, no puede ser una confesión de amor ¿verdad?)_ — trataba de convencerse mentalmente a la vez que sufría de intentos fallidos de concentrarse en otra cosa **("Ésta chica es algo espesa…")***

La fiesta siguió su curso normalmente y al parecer, por lo que escuchó de Momoko hubieron algunos invitados que se dejaron llevar por el amor; eso solo la puso mas nerviosa… ¿realmente podría tratarse de algo romántico? Cada tanto veía su reloj y sentía que el tiempo tardaba demasiado, se atascaba o en su defecto retrocedía… ¡la estaba volviendo loca!

— _(Creo que no debí preguntar nada. No podré aguantar mucho tiempo mas.)_

Milagrosamente, llegó la hora en que la fiesta de noche buena había llegado a un punto importante… el final. Los invitados se iban a sus casas y el lugar se sentía cada vez mas vacío y silencioso.

—Athena…— escuchó la voz de Kensou acercandose mientras la llamaba. Esto solo encendió una especie de motor que la puso ansiosa… ¡por fin sabría lo que su amigo quería decirle!

—Kensou. — al darse cuenta de que su propio tono había la había hecho sonar emocionada y nerviosa a la vez trató de calmarse, la ansiedad le estaba afectando.

—Lamento si te hice esperar pero necesitaba prepararme y estar seguro de que nada me interrumpa esta vez.

¿interrumpa?, ¿A qué se refería? Posteriormente, el chino volteó a ver a su alrededor tratando de cerciorarse de que nadie arruinaría el momento **(aparentemente, como siempre).** Esa acción por parte de su amigo solo puso mas nerviosa a la idol, ¿realmente se trataba de una confesión?

Kensou tomó aire profundamente y habló.

—Athena, yo…

 **(Fin Flashback)**

El sonido de varias bocinas sonando con fuerza, seguidas de celebraciones por la navidad la devolvieron al tiempo presente por medio de un pequeño susto. Devolvió su caminata sin sentido hasta que divisó un letrero que conocía bastante bien: "Café de Flore". Se decidió a entrar, a lo mejor un buen sorbo podría calmarla.

Dentro fue recibida por un camarero, quien le sirvió su pedido.

Pese a haber tomado tres de su bebida favorita, su semblante seguía sin cambiar; esto hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

—Athena…— volteó hacia la persona, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Elisabeth Blanctorche acompañada de Ash Crimson —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te pasa algo?

La chica los miró por un rato, ¿podía confiar en ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando en su mente en estos momentos? Bueno… no perdía nada con intentarlo. Si bien no confiaba mucho en el rubio, la mirada sincera de ambos la convenció de hablar.

—Pues verán…

La cantante les resumió toda la historia que venía recordando desde hace rato, hasta llegar al punto mas importante…

 **(Flashback)**

Kensou tomó aire profundamente y habló.

—Athena, yo… quería decirte que… desde hace tiempo … desde que te conocí en realidad, me has generado un sentimiento que ya no puede callar más **(o por lo menos de nuevo, XD)** , es algo que necesito decirte antes de que se me vaya la oportunidad.

— _(Esperá… ¿realmente es…? ¡No… no puede ser eso!)_ — trataba de convencerse la chica mientras escuchaba con atención.

—¡Athena…!

— _(¡NO!)_

—¡… me gustas desde el primer día que te conocí! — y ahí estaba, justo lo que no quería escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, su amigo continuó —Listo, lo dije… finalmente lo dije. Traté de comportarme mas serio esta noche porque no quería parecer un acaparador o algo parecido; osea, intenté ser mas maduro y planeo seguir así, lo que significa que si no correspondes mis sentimientos lo entenderé. — habiendo dicho eso, Kensou se inclinó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que la dejó perpleja. La sensación había sido agradable pero confusa a la vez, y cuando se dio cuenta su amigo ya no estaba frente a ella.

—Kensou…

Esa noche no podría dormir.

 **(Fin Flashback)**

—… y eso es basicamente todo. — terminó de hablar la cantante aún manteniendo un semblante decaído.

La pareja se miró mutuamente y comprendieron la gravedad del asunto; entonces, Betty hizo un gesto a su novio dandole a entender que el le aconsejara a la chica, después de todo sabía mas respecto al tema que ella **(se imaginarán por qué).**

—¿No crees que tu reacción fue algo extrema? — preguntó el rubio.

—Bueno… si, tal vez exageré un poco mi relato pero, aún así…

—¿Y solo por eso te haces tanto problema?

Athena miró al rubio… ¿Cómo que "solo por eso"?, era algo grave para ella, no se trataba de cualquier tontería.

—¿Es que acaso no entiendes? No sé que hacer. Si acepto sus sentimientos me sentiría mentirosa y solo le daría falsas esperanzas.

—¿Y por qué no lo rechazas? — preguntó Ash.

—Le rompería el corazón y arruinaría nuestra amistad.

—¿Y si dejas de auto-convencerte de su "amistad"? — dijo esto último resaltando unas comillas.

Ante la pregunta, la pelipúrpura dirigió su mirada al francés… ¿auto-convencerse?

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó confundida.

—Digo que a lo mejor el te gusta, pero has pasado toda tu vida viéndolo solo como un amigo que terminaste creyéndotelo; por eso ahora te cuesta tanto aceptar tus sentimientos hacia él.

Betty iba a cuestionar la deducción detectivesca que había hecho su novio, pero al ver la expresión comprensiva de Athena decidió quedarse callada, ¿realmente se trataba de eso? Ni ella se lo creía.

—Tal vez sea eso…— se abofeteó ligeramente —… no, ¡definitivamente es eso! — corrigió de inmediato. Inmediatamente se levantó dispuesta a buscar a Kensou y darle su respuesta —Me voy, gracias por el consejo señorita Crimson. — dijo mientras se salía del local.

—No fue nada, ¡ve por tu hom…!— cortó la oración al darse cuenta de como lo había llamado la cantante —¿¡Cómo que señorita!?, ¡Soy un hombre!

— _(Pudiste ayudar a alguien mas con sus inseguridades y no pudiste hacerlo para ti mismo; que irónico.)_ — pensó la joven mujer mientras aguantaba la risa por el comentario del rubio.

Mientras, Athena corría por las calles de París hacia el hotel donde se alojaba con sus amigos; tenía la esperanza de que Kensou estuviera en la habitación, y aquello la incitaba a aumentar su velocidad. Cada paso que daba la hacía sentir mas segura de lo que estaba por hacer una vez que encontrara a su amigo, la sonrisa en su rostro lo confirmaba.

Cuando llegó al hotel, se detuvo por un rato para recuperar aire y mientras lo hacía alcanzó a ver a Kensou por la ventana de su habitación. No supo porqué hasta que apareció frente a él, pero la emoción la llevó a usar su "Teleport" para llegar lo más rápido posible a la habitación. Claramente, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte del chino.

—¿Athena?, ¿qué estas…?

—Tu tambien…— lo interrumpió con la voz algo entrecortada por la carrera emprendida para llegar hacia él —… tu tambien me gustas. No quise darme cuenta antes pero es la verdad; todas las veces que fuiste atento conmigo me sentía halagada y felíz. Anoche durante la fiesta, creía que me evitabas, incluso cuando me dijiste que no era así tenía mis dudas… y cuando confesaste tus sentimientos por ti, una parte de mí sintió una alegría que no quise admitir. Lamento tanto haberte lastimado durente todo éste tiempo… ¡Te amo! — sus brazos se cruzaron alrededor de Kensou cuando terminó de hablar. Pudo sentir como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos; no sabía porque pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada, aún cuando sabía de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella.

En eso estaban sus pensamientos hasta que sintió los brazos de Kensou rodeando su cintura.

—En…"snif" ¿en serio me amas?

Athena se dio cuenta del tono extraño que había usado el chico, por lo que se separó un poco para verlo de frente, le hizo gracia al verlo tratando de contener el llanto de alegría que amenazaba con salir.

—Claro que sí amigo. — dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Me gustaría que ya no me llamaras amigo… por favor.

—Lo siento. — finalizó plantandole un beso a su, ahora novio —Felíz Navidad.

Ambos se olvidaron del mundo y decidieron disfrutar de la navidad como la felíz pareja que eran ahora.

Vaya regalo que había recibido Athena, directamente salido de la friendzone.

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

 **Felíz Navidad a todos mis lectores.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será de K' y Kula.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.**

 **Chau.**


	3. K' y Kula

**Capitulo 3 preparado y subido inmediátamente (el sistema funciona).**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **¡A darle!**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3:** **"Sabor dulce"**

 **.**

Existen muchas preguntas que, para bien o para mal, son importantes en el transcurso de la existencia; una es: ¿Cuál es el origen del universo?, otra sería: ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida? Pero la mas importante era la que tenía K' Dash en éstos momentos…

—¿Exactamente por qué demonios tengo que hacerme cargo de Kula?

El cyborg logró aguantar la risa; era gracioso que su amigo se quejara de cuidar a la "pequeña princesa" pese a que sus acciones decían lo contrario.

—Porque eres el único de nosotros que planeó quedarse quieto durante la fiesta. Además, Diana y Foxy no quisieron venir, ya sabes por la sorpresa que tienen preparada en casa. — dijo Whip con un tono algo autoritario —En fin, me voy con unos amigos y mas te vale no fumar ¿me escuchaste?

El tono amenazante llegó perfectamente a oídos de K', ahora no podía fumar tranquilo.

Apenas la mayor se fue hacia donde estaba su escuadrón, Maxima aprovechó para hablar con su amigo.

—Otro motivo por el cual pienso que deberías hacerte cargo de la "princesita" es porque no le quitaste los ojos de encima en toda la noche. — dijo con un tono pícaro antes de tomar un vaso grande de ponche e irse lo mas lejos posible del peliblanco.

K' iba a decir algo al respecto, pero la dulce voz de Kula lo interrumpió.

—¿Dónde están Seirah y el tío Maxima? — preguntó mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

—Se fueron por ahí. — respondió sin darle importancia. Inmediatamente, sintió algo al lado de su mejilla, volteó y vio que se trataba de Kula, quien le estaba ofreciendo un trozo de budín —No me gusta lo dulce.

Kula le restó importancia y procedió a seguir comiendo.

El resto de la fiesta se resumió en K' vigilando a la chica, no iba a dejar que se enfermara por comer tantas cosas dulces por lo que, de vez en cuando le decía que se tomara un respiro. Cada tanto, Kula se juntaba con algunas chicas para charlar un poco; ésos momentos eran aprovechados por el peliblanco para mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, siempre encontraba algo de mínimo, interesante para ver: grupos de peleadores hablando de cualquier tontería, algunas parejas bailando, alcanzó a divisar al rubio afeminado de Crimson caminar hacia un grupo de mujeres y llevarse a una peliazul lejos del salón.

— _(Cosas de mujeres tal vez.)_ — pensó sin darle importancia. Algo que le llamo la atención fue que Yagami había hecho lo mismo, solo que llevó a quien parecía ser la hija de Heidern a bailar.

Continuó con su observación hasta que vió a una pareja joven a lo lejos; si la vista no le fallaba, se trataba del protegido de Bogard y una chica rubia vestida de negro. Lo que le resultó interesante fue que la lolita gótica le robó un beso al chico.

— _(Esto si se ve divertido.)_ — sin embargo, el interés se perdió cuando descubrió que había un muérdago encima de ambos. Inmediatamente se puso alerta, no fuera a ser que se topaba con una de esas cosas en un pésimo momento — _(Es lo que odio de las tradiciones.)_

Las ganas de fumar un cigarrillo aumentaban cada vez que sentía el olor dulce de la comida: pasteles, magdalenas, budines, buñuelos, caramelos, turrones, pan dulce, panecillos, panqueques, entre otras delicias que, a los ojos del peliblanco no eran nada mas que bolsas de azucar disfrazadas. Pero para Kula era otra cosa, un paraíso.

—¡K'! — la voz de la chica estaba llamándolo alegremente —Ya van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales. — decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo con intención de llevarlo al patio donde todos se iban a reunir, con la intención de ver el espectáculo de pirotécnia.

Una vez afuera, Kula miraba al cielo emocionada; pronto darían la medianoche y sería Navidad.

— _(Cuatro minutos más para juntar valor.)_ —pensó K' mientras sujetaba en su bolsillo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul — _(No puedo creer que esté nervioso por algo tan facil de hacer. Solo debo dárselo y ya.)_ — trataba de convencerse a la vez que observaba de reojo a la chica al lado suyo.

Faltaban solo quince segundos para la medianoche, algunos ya comenzaban a hacer un conteo regresivo, entre ellos estaba Kula.

—10… 9… 8… 7… 6…

Los segundos se agotaban junto a la tranquilidad para el peliblanco…

—5… 4… 3…

Pronto sería…

—2…

… Navidad.

—¡1…!, ¡Felíz Navidad!

Todos **(o al menos la mayoría)** celebraban y se deseaban las felices fiestas.

—¡Kyaaa, es Navidad! — gritaba contenta la chica de cabello rubio. K' supo que era el momento indicado para el obsequio.

—Kula…— la chica volteó a verlo con una sonrisa enorme, sonrisa que se convirtió en sorpresa al ver frente suyo una cajita envuelta a modo de regalo —… ten.

—¿Para mi? — preguntó algo incrédula; la respuesta fue simplemente un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Emocionada, Kula tomó el regalo y lo abrió: se trataba de un collar con un copo de nieve como adorno principal.

—Agradéceme como se debe, me gasté mis ahorros en esta baratija. — dijo el peliblanco tratando de disimular sus nervios.

—Kula tambien tiene un regalo para ti. Cierra los ojos. — pidió ella, a lo que el chico obedeció inocentemente. De repente, sintió que era atraído hacia abajo para luego sentir un tacto sobre sus labios acompañado de un sabor dulce… muy dulce. Abrió los ojos y, efectivamente se trataba de Kula, lo estaba besando.

— _(No me jodas, ¿será que había un muérdago encima nuestro?)_

Ambos se separaron rapidamente, K' se encontraba confundido, mientras que Kula simplemente sonreía.

—Felíz Navidad, K'. — dijo antes de irse dando brincos hacia donde seguramente se encontraban Maxima y Seirah.

El peliblanco se quedó estático, miró arriba suyo y no encontró ningun muérdago que pudiese ser responsable de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se llevó una mano a la boca y volvió a recordar la sensación del beso.

—… dulce… sabe dulce. — dijo para si mismo antes de sonreír sin miedo a verse bobo para los demás.

Definitivamente, las ganas de fumar desaparecieron por completo, no pensaba arriesgarse a perder aquel sabor dulce por nada del mundo.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Me salió corto, pero no tenía idea de como escribirlo mas largo (aparte, tenía límite de tiempo).**

 **Espero que descubran cual pareja será la que sigue (dejé un par de pistas en éste capítulo)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter.**

 **Chau.**


	4. Rock y Ninon

**De antemano me disculpo si los capítulos son cortos o los personajes no son representados como se deben pero admítanlo, han visto peores.**

 **A todo esto… ¿descubrir a quien le toca? Debería pensar mejor antes de escribir (y tambien de hablar… ¡ay! Todavía me arrepiento)**

 **¡A DARLE.!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: "¿Odio los muérdagos?"**

 **.**

 **POV ROCK**

Existen cosas en este mundo que uno mismo suele odiar; yo por ejemplo, odio varias cosas: odio a "ese hombre", odio a las personas perezosas, odio el olor a cigarrillo… pero aparte de eso, odio los muérdagos.

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán, bueno digamos que no le veo sentido a una tradición navideña en la que tienes que besarte con quien sea que tengas al lado cuando hay una de esas cosas arriba tuyo. Algunas personas literalmente ponen "trampas" solo para cumplir un capricho tan tonto como ese, tal es el ejemplo de mi tía Mai que todos los años pone muérdagos en lugares estratégicos de la casa intentando dar caza al tío Andy. A veces, Terry aprovecha esas mismas "trampas" para coquetear un poco con Blue Mary, o en otras ocaciones era al revés si no mal recuerdo. Lo mismo pasaba en la escuela, odiaba cuando mis compañeros de clases hacían exactamento eso, pero lo que mas odiaba y sigo odiando de los muérdagos… es que nunca tuve la suerte de toparme con uno.

Si, lo admito, siempre quise estar en el lugar de algunos de mis amigos quienes terminaban refriegándome en la cara su suerte. Pero ya perdí las esperanzas; aún así, mi disgusto hacia esa pequeña y tonta tradición no se irá tan facilmente, no señor.

 **FIN POV.**

 **0-(En camino a la fiesta de Noche Buena)-0**

Rock se encontraba en el asiento trasero con una expresión de ligero aburrimiento. Si bien no le molestaba realmente el hecho de ir a una fiesta navideña, el ya sabía mas o menos lo que pasaría: Terry y Andy pasarían mas tiempo con algunos amigos y el se quedaría en un rincón observando todo. No le molestaba realmente, prefería eso que quedarse en casa si nada interesante que hacer; además, muy seguramente se encontraría con Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon y Hotaru, sus amigos que, con suerte lo ayudarían a pasar un rato mas agradable durante la fiesta.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío, lo cual era imposible ya que tenía la ventanilla cerrada. Volteó hacia ambos lados y claramente no vió nada.

— _(Sentí que alguien me observaba.)_ — pensó algo nervioso.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Mai y Mary los estaban esperando, Joe tambien había hecho acto de presencia por lo que estaban practicamente todos. Sin embargo, algo que no sabía ninguno de ellos era que una figura vestida de negro los observaba desde la distancia, mas específicamente a Rock.

—Ahí estás.-"risita"- Ésta noche será realmente especial.

—Y que lo digas hermanita, mas te vale no lanzar ninguna maldición, ¿te quedó claro?

La sonrisa de Ninon fue reemplazada por una expresión de molestia, ¿Por qué su hermana tenía que arruinarle la noche? Podía soportar el hecho de no lanzarle ninguna maldición a nadie, pero rogaba que no la interumpiera con sus planes.

—Solo te pido que no me molestes.

—No lo haré, si me prometes no hacer nada malo esta noche, a Santa no le gustan los niños malos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez con lo de Santa Claus, Mignon realmente podía ser demasiado inocente a veces.

—Bueno, solo por esta noche.

—Yay, ahora entremos a la fiesta. — dijo mientras corría adorablemente hacia el interior del salón, siendo seguida por su hermana menor.

 **0-(DENTRO DEL SALÓN)-0**

La musica se escuchaba con gran intensidad, los invitados hablaban de cosas triviales y otros simplemente disfrutaban de la comida. Rock por su parte escuchaba a sus amigos hablar entre ellos, no solía charlar mucho pero de todos modos ya era un poco mas normal para los cuatro.

Aun así, no prestaba demasiado atención, pues en su mente algo le decía que era observado y por tal motivo volteaba a ver a su alrededor tratando de buscar a su posible acosador.

—… y dime Howard, ¿Qué tal tu?

La pregunta repentina lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué tal yo de que?

—¿Ya tienes novia, o sigues con mala suerte? — preguntó Jae Hoon con un tono pícaro.

—Déjalo en paz, no es su culpa ser tan feo. — dijo Hotaru provocando un par de risas y ganandose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del rubio. Aun así, debía admitir que era gracioso.

—Lamento decir que no, o al menos así parece.

El comentario del Howard les resultó curioso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno… desde hace un par de días siento como que alguien me observa, ¿creen que pueda ser un acosador? — preguntó ya con un poco de miedo.

—Esperemos que sea una admiradora y no un asesino. — dijo Dong Hwan tratando de calmar al rubio.

—¿Y si resulta que son ambos?

El comentario de Hotaru resultó extraño a oídos de los chicos, pero cuando voltearon hacia donde apuntaba ella, vieron a una chica rubia vestida de lolita gótica que miraba hacia donde estaban ellos, mas precisamente a Rock. Al cruzar sus miradas, la chica sonrió de forma casi malévola y movió su mano a modo de saludo inocente. Rapidamente, el rubio se dio la vuelta con una cara de susto y nervios.

— _(Genial, ahí esta la loca.)_ — pensó algo fastidiado. Si bien le halagaba que alguien, posiblemente gustase de el, el solo hecho de que se tratase de la reconocida "Bruja de Southtown" le bajaba un buen manojo de puntos. Ya la había conocido con anterioridad y se encontraron un par de veces, pero estaba seguro de que lo había estado observando por mas tiempo.

Jae Hoon vió de reojo a Rock, luego a Ninon y finalmente a Rock, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, tenía un plan.

—Oye Rocky, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? — **(si, maravilloso plan, una obra maestra)**

— _(Sutil, muy sutil amigo mío.)_ — pensó el rubio algo molesto, literalmente lo estaba dejando a su suerte.

Aun así, se decidió a caminar hacia la chica para sorpresa de todos. Mientras caminaba se inspeccionaba a si mismo…

— _(¿Huelo bien?,¿no estoy desalineado?,¿me veo tonto?)_ — no quería parecer un bobo frente a una chica, le caería mal a su reputación.

Sin embargo cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que Ninon no estaba ahí, volteó para varios lados pero no la veía en ninguna parte. Regresó la vista hacia sus amigos pero estos tambien habían desaparecido. Antes de darse cuenta, sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo obligó a voltearse bruscamente.

—Oye tranquilo. Perdón si te asusté.

Era Mignon, la nieta de una reconocida bruja de South Town. Si bien no lo sabía con exactitud, Rock tenía entendido que ella y Ninon eran hermanas.

El rubio se tranquilizó un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad se encontraban en un lugar completamente negro, la confusión se apoderó de el.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó algo asustado.

—Tranquilo, me encuentro en tu mente; es muy dificil para mi realizar éste hechizo pero es la única forma que tenía para hablarte sobre algo.

Rock recuperó la calma y procedió a preguntar:

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mi hermanita.

Rock sintió como se le helaba la sangre; parecía como si le hablaran acerca de una asesina.

—No es nada malo… ¿verdad?

—Depende de como lo tomes. — okey, eso no ayudaba —Solo quiero avisarte de algo, mi hermana no es mala, solo se expresa de un modo diferente a los demás. Por favor espero que lo entiendas.

Esta declaración le resultó extraña al rubio, pero no pudo preguntar porque de repente se encontraba frente a Ninon. Aparentemente la conexión se perdió, penso él.

—Listo, ahora no nos molestará. — dijo ella satisfecha; aparentemente fue ella quien "cortó la concexión".

Rock no entendía realmente que era lo que estaba pasando, se sentía confundido. Decidido a obtener respuestas optó por tomar las riendas y no dejarse intimidar por la chica.

—Okey, ya basta. Pido tiempo. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres? Primero nos encontramos en el torneo, y luego de eso me sigues como si fueses una acosadora. ¿Acaso yo te gusto o algo así? Porque si ese es el caso, me pones nervioso.

Las palabras del rubio borraron la sonrisa de Ninon, reemplazandola por una mirada de culpa.

—Lo siento. Lo que ocurre es que…

—No…— la interrumpió de repente —… no tienes que explicarme nada. Me hago una idea del por qué actúas así; es solo que… las mujeres me ponen nervioso, eso es todo.

Al oir eso, Ninon volvio a formar una sonrisa, solo que mas humilde que antes.

—En ese caso, perdóname por haber actuado de una forma tan cuestionable. — dijo agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—Descuida.

—Y tranquilo… me aseguraré de que le pierdas miedo a las chicas.

—¿Eh? — Rock la miraba extrañado: ella había inclinado la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente esperaba un beso —¿Qué haces?

Ninon abrió un ojo y le señaló arriba. El chico dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella indicaba…

— _(¿Un muérdago?)_

No pudo decir nada al respecto, puesto que sintió como Ninon lo atraía hacia ella y le plantaba un beso justo en los labios.

El contacto duró solo unos cuantos segundos, pero fueron mas que suficientes para que Rock sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, la chica simplemente le sonrió con ternura.

—Que tengas feliz navidad. Te veo luego. — dijo antes de irse a algún lado.

Rock se quedó quieto aún sin poder procesar lo que había pasado.

En ese momento llegaron Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon y Hotaru hacia donde estaba él.

—Rock, aquí estas. ¿Qué te pasó? De repente desapareciste enfrente de nosotros y…— el mayor se detuvo al ver al rubio completamente en silencio —Oye, ¿estás bien?

De la nada, Rock volteo su mirada hacia sus amigos y dijo…

—¿Odio los muérdagos?

Claramente habían preguntas que requerían respuestas; una de ellas… ¿Por qué Iori y Leona estaban bailando juntos?

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **Y aquí está, el próximo será el último por este año (el próximo lo continúo… tal vez)**

 **En fin, espero que lo estén disfrutando.**

 **Chau.**


	5. Iori y Leona

**Último capítulo por este año.**

 **No diré nada mas que… ¡A DARLE!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: "¿Crees en el amor?"**

 **.**

 **0-(EN EL PAO PAO CAFÉ)-0**

Una mujer de cabellos azules sujetos en una cola de caballo, se encontraba sentada frente a la barra. No tomaba nada, pues esperaba tener la compañía de alguien en especial.

— _(Hoy se está tardando mas de lo usual.)_ — pensó algo preocupada, cosa que sabía que era estúpido tratandose de ese hombre.

Llevaba media hora esperando y ya comenzaba a tener hambre. Si no llegaba pronto pediría algo para comer y se iría.

Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia que ella conocía perfectamente sentarse al lado suyo.

—Llegas tarde Yagami.

—El ensayo se alargó por culpa de una cuerda rota. No te enojes conmigo Heidern. — respondió el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.

Para muchos podría ser algo extraño, y de hecho lo era, ver a Leona Heidern y a Iori Yagami conviviendo como buenos amigos no era algo muy normal, menos tomando en cuenta la personalidad del guitarrista.

—En fin, ya no importa. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

—Que te calles e imites a un mono. — la mujer respondió la pequeña burla con un golpe al brazo de Iori. No lo parecía, pero el Yagami tenía sentido del humor —Pediré un vaso de sidra.

—Hoy quieres innovar ¿eh? Pediré lo mismo.

Ambos pedidos fueron escuchados por el Mestre Richard quien, inmediatamente les sirvió su bebida.

La charla entre ambos amigos fue simple pero entretenida a su manera, se preguntaban que habían hecho los últimos días, que harían en Navidad y alguna otra novedad que saliera de la nada. Entre estas últimas, Leona recordó algo que había hablado con Whip antes de ir ahí…

 **(Flashback)**

La peliazul caminaba por los cuarteles sin rumbo alguno. Estaba aburrida y no sabía que hacer.

De repente, vió a Whip junto a una joven chica de cabello rubio. Aparentemente estaban hablando de algo presumiblemente infantil y/o femenino.

Por simple curiosidad se acercó, tal vez incluso podría encontrar interesante el tema de conversación.

—Hola. ¿De que hablan? — dijo directamente, cosa que no sorprendió a la dueña del látigo.

—Kula me preguntó sobre que es el amor, y la verdad no sé como explicarselo bien.

Leona sabía a lo que la rubia se refería, aún así trató de darle una respuesta tan general como le fuese posible. Se acercó a Kula y le habló lo mejor que pudo.

—El amor es un sentimiento agradable que sientes hacia otras personas, como tus amigos, tus familiares, o incluso algún objeto o comida. Por ejemplo: "Yo amo el chocolate"

—Eso ya lo sé. — respondió la rubia provocando algo de incertidumbre por parte de la mayor —Lo que Kula quiere saber es como distinguir el amor romántico de uno normal.

Definitivamente ella no sabía responder a esa pregunta. Nunca había experimentado algo como el estar enamorada de alguien, por lo que decidió ser sincera.

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé. — se levantó y procedió a irse… a cualquier lado. Sin embargo la voz de Kula la detuvo.

—Leona-san… ¿crees en el amor?

¿Qué si creía en el amor? No estaba segura. Como ya se dejó claro, ella nunca había experimentado esa clase de amor. Aún así, esperaba hacerlo algún día.

 **Fin flashback.**

—Yagami-san…

—¿Qué? — preguntó sin importancia mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida **(esto no terminará bien)**

—¿Crees en el amor?

Esas palabras fueron el detonante de la explosión de sidra por parte de Yagami. Por suerte no empapó a nadie.

—¿Qué? — preguntó luego de recuperar el aire tras toser un par de veces.

—¿Crees en el amor? — volvió a decir la mujer usando exactamente el mismo tono que antes. Claramente no lo veía como algo muy importante.

El silencio se formó entre ambos y duró unos cuantos segundos, muy incómodos para cualquiera pero no para ellos… o eso creía Leona.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? — la soldado no vió venir esa respuesta. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Me tengo que ir. — volvió a decir el pelirrojo algo molesto —Nos vemos en la fiesta. — dijo mientras se retiraba del café con paso apurado.

Leona no entendía nada, ¿Qué había dicho para que se fuera así como así?

—Yagami-san… ¡Iori! — lo llamó con fuerza, pero el guitarrista ya se había ido — _(¿Qué fue lo que dije para que…?)_ — entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras, había sido demasiado directa con la pregunta — _(Oish, soy una tonta.)_

—Disculpe Leona-san pero… ¿va a pagar usted por lo de su amigo? — preguntó Bob, el alumno de Richard señalando el vaso que había dejado Iori.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Leona soltó una queja y optó por pagar e irse. Ese Yagami le debía una explicación y una disculpa.

 **0-(EN LA FIESTA, DURANTE LA NOCHE BUENA)**

Leona no había abierto la boca para hablar en todo el día desde lo del café; se estaba guardando las palabras para cierto pelirrojo insolente que la había dejado plantada en la barra.

Si bien no era raro que se quedara callada por mucho tiempo, lo realmente preocupante era que literalmente no dijera nada, ni para responder enojada que se "encontraba bien".

La fiesta era simple desde su punto de vista: personas hablando y disfrutando lo cerca que se encontraba la navidad. Decoraciones en rojo y verde por todas partes, y podría apostar que por ahí había un muérdago escondido en alguna parte.

Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente. Volteó su mirada hacia el origen de esa voz y ahí lo vio, discutiendo con Kusanagi. Enojada y lista para gritarle, se acercó al guitarrista.

—¡Yagami! — lo llamó con fuerza ganandose la atención de las demás personas que estaban en el grupo.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a la peliazul, y antes de decir una palabra sintió un impacto con la forma de una mano en su mejilla derecha.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? — preguntó medio colérico. No veía motivos para un golpe repentino como ese.

—¡Me dejaste plantada hoy en la tarde y tuve que pagar tu cuenta! Al menos explícame el motivo de haberlo hecho y consideraré darte una disculpa, Yagami.

Iori la miró durante unos segundos, entonces recordó el motivo de haberse ido tan pronto de su reunión semanal. Aparte de eso, las risas de Kyo y los demás no ayudaban a mantener su orgullo.

—Si ese es el caso entonces te quedarás con la duda. — dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba, no sin antes golpear al Kusanagi con el hombro.

—¿Cómo que "con la duda"?, ¡Yagami!,no me ignores, ¡YAGAMI! — gritó ya completamente fúrica; ahora la ignoraba, que lindo.

—¿Problemas con tu novio Leona? — preguntó Ralf en tono de broma mientras aparecía de la nada. Como respuesta recibió un codazo que le quitó el aire. Luego de eso, la peliazul se fue a cualquier otro lado donde pudiera estar mas tranquila.

—Le dije que no era buena idea bromear con eso coronel. — dijo Clark mientras miraba a su superior tratando de recuperar la respiración.

 **0-(LUEGO DE UN BUEN RATO, EN UN GRUPO DE MUJERES)-0**

Leona se encontraba con unas amigas: Mai, B. Jennet, Shermie, King, Blue Mary y Elizabeth. Hablaban de cualquier tontería que pudiese salir como tema de conversación. Por desgracia para ella, el amor no era una escepción.

—Y… ¿Qué tal te va con Terry? — preguntó la Shiranui hacia su amiga Mary quien simplemente mostró una sonrisa sincera.

—Pues estamos bien, si es lo que preguntas. Pero si quieres saber sobre algo romántico te recomiendo que esperes sentada. Aún estoy visualizando un buen escenario.

—¿Y qué mejor escenario puede haber que la Navidad? — dijo la japonesa dándole mas magia a la celebración de la que ya tenía.

—No se ustedes, pero prefiero no pensar tanto en los hombres todavía. — dijo King mientras bebía de su ponche tranquilamente. Sin embargo, no supo que acababa de darle una oportunidad a la ninja de atacarla a ella.

—¿Y tu King?, ¿Aún esperas a Ryo?

Las risas acompañaron el sonrojo y los nervios de la rubia quien trataba de negar el hecho de que le gustaba el Sakazaki.

Leona por su parte miraba todo con una simple sonrisa, ya ni recordaba el motivo del por qué estaba enojada antes. Entonces miró de reojo a Iori y se acordó. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar su nombre de parte de Jennet.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué?

—Te veías muy distraída. ¿Qué estabas mirando? — preguntó con ligeros toques de preocupación; no se conocían tanto como para ser consideradas grandes amigas, pero tampoco se llevaban mal.

—Nada importante, tranquila.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices. — dijo la pirata no muy convencida.

La conversación sobre chicos y romance continuó hasta que alguien tocó un tema en especial…

—Oigan chicas… ¿creen en el amor?

Allí estaba otra vez esa frase. Era la tercera vez que la escuchaba, sin contar cuando ella lo dijo.

—Obviamente, yo sí. Andy y yo somos muy felices.

— _(Si coquetearle se concidera felicidad, entonces no tengo nada que decir.)_ — pensó la militar con algo de sarcasmo.

—Yo tambien. Yashiro puede ser muy tierno cuando se lo propone.

— _(Viniendo de ti, no me sorprende, Shermie.)_

—Yo… yo no sabría decirles. — dijo King algo nerviosa.

— _(¿Soy yo, o King se ve mas tímida? Aunque no debe ser importante.)_ — pensó restandole importancia.

Las respuestas siguieron hasta llegar a ella, inevitablemente.

—¿Y tu Leona? — preguntó Mai con un tono picarón, muy obvio por parte de ella.

—Simplemente puedo decir que no es realmente importante tener un romance en la vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Betty algo curiosa, al igual que todas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario enamorarse para ser felíz. Pero aún así, debe ser hermoso sentir un amor romántico alguna vez, incluso si es a primera vista. — no sabía por qué, pero por unos instantes, la imagen de cierto pelirrojo guitarrista ocupaba su mente durante esas palabras, algo contradictorio al enojo de hacía rato lo que la confundía.

—Eso fue muy profundo. — dijo Mary. Sin embargo, Jennet no estaba muy convencida.

—No te entiendo, ¿estás diciendo que crees en el amor a primera vista?

Leona iba a responder pero entonces, la Shiranui interrumpió.

—Oye Betty…

—¿Qué?

—Ash Crimson viene para acá. — dijo algo emocionada, ya quería ver como concluía esto.

La militar vió salvadora esa intervención, pues ya se empezaba a sentir nerviosa y terminaría diciendo algo de lo que no estaba segura realmente. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Yagami?, ¿será acaso que podría llegar a interesarle de ese modo? En realidad no descartaba esa posibilidad: era atractivo y fuerte, muy talentoso con la música y, al menos con ella, era atento.

En eso estaba cuando sintió a alguien agarrar su brazo con delicadeza y sacarla del circulo social, arrastrándola a la pista de baile donde sonaba una música lenta. Se trataba de Iori Yagami y por alguna razón, no sentía enojo hacia él.

No se dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo se dejaron guíar por la música y procedieron a bailar. Siguieron así durante un rato hasta que Iori decidió hablar.

—Perdón.

—¿Eh? — eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Se disculpaba por lo del café o por lo de hacía un rato?

—Perdón por no haber respondido a tu pregunta.

—Ah era eso. — dijo restándole importancia, sin embargo se dio cuenta de sus palabras —Espera, ¿Qué?

—Lo que quiero decirte es que… hace tiempo que no creo en esa tontería del amor, nunca me interesó. Una vez sin embargo, conocí a una chica llamada Kikuri; era la hermana de una compañera de la banda. No le di importancia pero, claramente yo le gustaba… y nunca le dí la atención que se merecía, ni siquiera la consideré una amiga de verdad. — las palabras de Iori salían con algo de dolor y remordimiento, algo muy raro en él —Cuando murió… — esa parte la tomó por sorpresa, incluso cuando había intuído la posiblidad de ello —… decidí hecharme toda la culpa a mí, despues de todo: "Todo lo que esté cerca de mí, muere."

—Eso no es verdad. — lo interrumpió —Si realmente fuese como dices, entonces yo ya habría muerto hace tiempo. Somos amigos y ambos disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos. ¿No crees que tu vida ha mejorado los últimos meses?

La verdad, Leona tenía razón; su vida era mejor, ya no era tan antipático como le decían que era, y lo mejor era que se sentía como una persona normal luego de tantos años.

—¿Dices… que mi vida mejoró gracias a ti? — preguntó con un tono algo inocente, muy extraño viniendo de él.

—Yo no me adjudicaría todo el mérito, pero si te hace sentir mejor. — dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa burlona, cosa que provocó una pequeña risa por parte del Yagami, una risa de superioridad, pero una risa al fin y al cabo.

—Ya quisieras.

—Definitivamente eres bipolar. — dijo con algo de burla.

Siguieron bailando hasta que una pregunta volvió a resonar los oídos de Leona.

—Y tu… ¿crees en el amor? — preguntó Iori con pura curiosidad, pero parecía mas ansioso que otra cosa, eso lo notó ella por lo que decidió tomar una acción arriesgada: se acercó al guitarrista, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos formando un abrazo y selló sus labios con los de el en un beso que duró unos diez segundos.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban algo sonrojados y sus corazones palpitaban con relativa fuerza.

—Yo diría que sí.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a unirse en un beso.

Definitivamente esa Navidad había sido nueva para ambos.

Y tu, querido/a lector/a… ¿crees en el amor?

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Y hasta aquí por este año. Espero que estén disfrutando (o que hayan disfrutado) una muy Felíz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Les deseo Felices Fiestas y que Dios los bendiga.**

 **Chau.**


End file.
